


The One Where Derek Loses His Chill

by bistiles_bilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Derek Doesn't Want Anyone Messing With His Boy, Jealous Derek, M/M, Protective Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bistiles_bilinski/pseuds/bistiles_bilinski
Summary: When he’d finally crossed over to the waiter’s station he slammed his fist down on the table and growled out, “You know he has a boyfriend, right?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> i've been feeling super stressed lately and wrote this to cheer my self up (:

Derek tries not it let it bother him, he really does, but it’s hard when he’s staring at the pale expanse of neck that’s dotted with moles and knowing what it feels like to work a mark into that soft skin. He’s fighting the feeling of claws and fangs the more he thinks about it, the more he hears it more like.

It’s the ripping noise as his fingers dig into the vinyl of the booth that has Stiles turning around and blinking at him. “What the hell is wrong with you? You’re red as a fucking tomato.” He reaches between them and pries his claws loose from where they’d embedded themselves. “Oh shit, you’re parents are gonna freak if they have to pay for damages again.”

He’s barely hearing a word Stiles is saying, instead unintentionally hearing every goddamned word coming from the kitchen. His nails are starting to grow once again before he feels a hand covering his own, and then there’s Stiles’ whispering softly in his ear, “Hey Big Guy, calm down. What’s got you so upset this time?”

The fingers scraping the base of his scalp was a nice distraction for the time being and Scott and Allison were kind enough to sit in a way that blocked anyone from seeing what was surely his flashing gold eyes. But, anchor or not, there was only so much comforting Stiles could do and the waiters last remark about how good Stiles’ lips would look “wrapped around his dick” had him nearly roaring and jumping out of his seat.

There was a weak “sit back down” from Scott and then Stiles saying firmly, “whatever you’re about to do, think about the consequences”, but he honestly wasn’t listening and instead was imagining how good the stupid kids neck would feel in between his hands.

When he’d finally crossed over to the waiter’s station he slammed his fist down on the table and growled out, “You know he has a boyfriend, right?”

The waiter, _Todd_ his name tag read, looked up and asked innocently, “Who?”

“The dude at table three you can’t shut up about, he’s got a boyfriend.” The sneer that was plastered across his face had Derek balling his fists at his side and fighting fangs.

“Oh yeah?” he goaded. “And who’s that?”

And yeah, that is officially what broke Derek’s restraint. He smiled wide and maybe his teeth were a little sharper than the average teenage boy, but he didn’t care. “It’s me mother fucker,” and landed a hard punch to his jaw.

Stiles was across the diner with surprising spread grabbing Derek by the arm and profusely apologizing to the man in front of him. He dragged him all the way out to the parking lot before shoving him against the Jeep and shouting, “Derek Ivan Hale, what the actual fuck is wrong with you!?”

“Stiles you should have heard what he was saying!” Derek tugged him in by his hips before burying his face in his boyfriend’s neck. “Should have heard the shit he was saying about you like you were nothing more than a twink.”

Stiles rubbed his cheek against the side of Derek’s face as he worked his fingers through the hair on the back of Derek’s head. “People are always gonna talk shit baby, you’ve gotta learn how to deal with it in ways that don’t involve your fists.”

Taking a deep breath, Derek nodded and pulled himself out of his hiding place. “Fine, but I’m not apologizing and he’s not getting a tip.” Then, smirking, he leaned in close and asked, “Don’t I at least get a kiss for defending your honor?”

“You’re such a little shit,” Stiles breathed out, but pushed him back against the Jeep and dove tongue first into Derek’s mouth.

There was definite ass grabbing on Derek’s part, and Stiles was sure if his dad drove by they’d be hauled into the station for public indecency with the way they were both moaning from how perfectly their legs slotted together.

It took everything in him for Stiles to pull away and say breathlessly, “We’ve got double date to get back to.”

“Or we could just go straight back to yours,” Derek said as he slipped a hand into the back pocket of Stiles’ jeans and pulled him closer once again.

“After we finish eating, Romeo,” Stiles said with a laugh. He slipped his hand into Derek’s and tugged him towards the diner, smiling as his boyfriend complained the rest of the way in that he “still wasn’t apologizing”.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos keep writers going and also make them want to throw rainbows and cookies at you!! <333 on tumblr as hisderek, i'll link it later


End file.
